


Peace and Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, True Love, minor drug mention, veryveryfluffyandgoodandpureipromise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You looked stressed," leads to some nice, relaxing moments with someone you care about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, okay, so I submitted a prompt to a lovely http://eight8xeight8.tumblr.com/post/152053011511/a-nice-forehead-kissing-prompt-for-you who went above and beyond with it! And I was inspired, so I hope everyone likes this little feel good fluffy piece. <3

"You looked stressed," came Shiro's voice from the doorway, soft and quiet as he noted Keith's presence on the bed. Keith had been fussing with his bayard, scrubbing the surface clean of food goo that _someone_ had thought would be hilarious to throw. Keith was still seething, but the sound of Shiro's voice had him visibly relaxing, his shoulders slouching as the tension left his shoulders.

"Honestly, when am I never not stressed?" he teased, setting the bayard to the side for the moment, his attention focused on Shiro. The man was in his personal space within a matter of moments, scooping Keith against his chest as his mouth found home upon a slender, elegant neck.

"We gotta work on that," Shiro murmured, the tone in his voice betraying the sudden, loud noise of a raspberry being blown against the side of Keith's neck. He snorted and giggled, a laugh resounding from the very bottom of his belly as he attempted to shove Shiro away from himself.

_"Shiro!_ Stop that, man, geez," he laughed, a soft blush on his cheeks as Shiro finally relented. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned in to kiss Keith gently, reaching up with cool, gentle fingers to caress his cheek.

"Now that I've got your attention," Shiro said, scooting himself into Keith's lap with a smile, "how about you and I visit that hallucination deck? We can dress down into something a little more comfortable, can snuggle together under some...uh, Earth stars or...something, together." He laughed, a noise so pure and good that Keith almost glossed over the whole _hallucination deck_ thing.

"Um...you mean _holodeck,_ right?" Keith asked, tilting his head to the side with an amused look. "But I mean hey, if you got some kinda drugs on you to make it a hallucination deck..."

Shiro blushed, the pink rising into his cheeks and accentuating his scar in a matter of seconds. "You know, I practiced what I would say before coming in here. I'm really embarrassed now," he said, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck shyly. "But yeah, uh...the holodeck. I think we've both had a long day and could use a break." He leaned in to kiss Keith's cheek, and in the end, when one was being treated so wonderfully, how could he say no?

"I think I'd like that, baby," Keith murmured, slipping his jacket off as he turned his head to kiss Shiro on the lips. A soft, chaste gesture, something Shiro leaned into with an appreciative hum. It took Keith a moment to let go of Shiro and properly disengage from his boyfriend, though. Shiro was just so warm on top of being big and nice to cuddle. But alas, for as much as he hated to let go, he was sure they could resume their snuggling in the holodeck.

"You know, we never have looked at the ballroom," Shiro mused as they walked, hand in hand with Keith, swinging their arms playfully in between themselves. "I think that'd be nice to do one day, too. Turn on some alien space music and attempt our slow dancing practices again."

"You know, I think I'd do that just for an excuse to listen to alien space music," Keith said, looking at Shiro curiously from the corner of his eye. "What do you think it's like? Do you think they find the really hard, loud screaming of those metal bands back home peaceful?"

Shiro snorted, looking a little alarmed at the suggestion. "Boy, I...sure hope not," he laughed sheepishly, shaking his head as he rounded the corner with Keith. "We might wanna ask beforehand, though. I'd really rather not turn on something like that and wake up the whole castle."

Keith nodded in agreement, looking around the holodeck curiously. "You know," he said, turning a full 360° before facing Shiro again, "did we grab anything to wear? I can run to the bathroom real quick and see if our bathrobes are still there."

Shiro sighed, his shoulders slumping as he nodded. "Yeah, sure, go ahead. Another thing I had planned to get before we left and forgot. I'm a mess tonight," he laughed, but this time the tone was weaker. Shiro just sounded _tired._

"I'll be right back, baby," Keith murmured, reaching out to pat Shiro's shoulder and squeeze it before he ran off, a spring in his step as he made the turns to the bathroom with ease. Luckily the room in question was dark, no signs of anyone occupying the baths or showers or sinks or...whatever else anyone did in here. Keith liked to not think about that too much, honestly.

On the far wall next to the shelves of towels and other miscellaneous garments hung their bathrobes, each one color coded for the paladins, with the few spare garments off to the side that Keith had never paid attention to. Apparently Keith was having an off night as well, blindly grabbing at said spare garments in the dark before hauling out of the bathroom with them.

He was back at Shiro's side within a matter of moments, holding the 'bathrobes' out before him with a proud smile upon his features. It soon faded as he caught sight of what was very obviously pink and purple in his arms, and he swore quietly under his breath before laughing. "I...oops. If these are Allura's, she's just gonna have to deal with us borrowing them. I call pink."

"I guess I call purple," Shiro laughed, grabbing the fabric and holding it up curiously. His gaze was thoughtful as he looked the garment over, turning it over carefully in his hands. "You know...these actually kinda look like yukata. Except like...they're space yukata, I guess?" he laughed, shrugging as he started peeling his vest off.

"I take it that's a Japanese thing?" Keith asked, gazing over at Shiro as he tugged his shirt over his head. "Can't say I'm too familiar with the terms...you and I fooled around too much before you ever got the chance to teach me about that stuff."

Shiro nodded, a guilty look on his face. "It's just a word for an article of clothing. If I had the resources to show you, I would, but..." He shrugged, stripping down to his underwear before pulling the garment on. Keith just smiled with a nod, following suit and pulling the silky fabric around himself.

"If these are Allura's, we might just have to steal them," he mused, running his fingers along the surface of the fabric, very much impressed with how it felt. "They feel really nice. I can't compare the feeling to anything we have back on Earth."

"To be honest, you're right," Shiro said, walking up to Keith after dropping their clothes off in the corner of the room. "It's almost kinda like...solidified water. If that makes sense." He smiled softly to himself, before turning to look around the room. "And, uh...how do we work this?"

"I think there's a control panel somewhere on the wall," Keith said, pointing to the direction of what looked like a screen and number pad built into the wall across from the door. Shiro trotted over to it, squinting carefully at the buttons.

"I don't have a damn clue what these say, so here's hoping I don't summon that rain I know Coran's fond of," Shiro said after a beat, moving to randomly press some of the buttons. Keith felt the hair raise on the back of his neck, his arms immediately moving to protect his head from the onslaught of murderous sky metal. After he opened his eyes, though, he was met with a much more pleasant image.

Shiro was standing underneath an impressive tree, its branches covered in succulent pink blossoms nearly the size of Keith's hand. They were a vibrant color, a pigment no paint or digital program could ever hope to achieve. The softest grass Keith had ever felt was suddenly beneath his feet, and he looked around in awe, a tender smile on his lips as his gaze fell back onto Shiro.

"You know, I think I've outdone myself," Shiro laughed, waving Keith over to where he was standing. Behind the tree's grand trunk was a beautiful sunset, one reminiscent of the scenes Keith would occasionally see in the desert. It made his heart yearn for home, for that stupid little shack so he could share it with Shiro, but for the moment this was good enough. It was more than enough, really.

"You did better than I would have," Keith laughed, gently sitting himself upon a protruding root at the base of the tree. It was almost like it was made for sitting, the gentle curve of the indentation upon the bark very comfortable to sit upon. Keith nestled down into it happily, reaching out for Shiro to join him.

They both settled down against each other, Shiro happily nosing down into Keith's hair and reaching up to run his fingers through it. The artificial warmth of their never ending sunset felt so real against Keith's skin, and the gentle tug of the wind around them was soothing and relaxing. Occasionally, a blossom would fall from the tree and land gently upon the ground. Keith let his eyes flutter shut and allowed himself to relax against Shiro's side, savoring the warmth of his body and presence.

"I love you," Keith murmured after a while, turning to look up at Shiro with a soft smile. Shiro met his gaze with a smile of his own, the tired look upon his features definitely waning. Still, Keith leaned up to wrap his arms around Shiro's neck and he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to the spot just above Shiro's nose, next to his brow. "I love you so much, Shiro."


End file.
